The Corporation
by Anorin Xikian
Summary: (Ch.8 is Up) Right after PRIS- The rangers return to Earth to find a new, more Earthly evil waiting for them- a corporation with world domination plans- and they have a former Ranger at the helm. This Ranger wants revenge on Tommy and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

The Corporation: Chapter I  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there. This is actually a re-write of a PR story I started and got up to Chapter V here, "Things Change", but this time it's going to have a much darker slant to it. It takes place directly after Power Rangers in Space, as the Astro Rangers return to Earth for a well- deserved celebration. However, their celebration is soon cut short as a new evil is revealed: One that is much more earthly than any previous villian....  
  
  
  
Inside dimly-littled corridors, people dressed in all-black attire, including helmets designed to protect that from chemicals, walk throughout it, hurrying to their stations. They do not want to make the new leader of their opeartion angry.  
  
Down the hall, a group of men and women dressed in buisness suits entered a large room, and sat down at a strech desk. In front of them, a video screen suddenly came to life. On-screen, an older man, looking to be in his early- to-mid 50s, appeared, with a red streak down the center of his white hair.  
  
"Greetings, high-ranking executives of the Angel Grove subsidary." the man said. "I am sure you have all heard of my plans, by now."  
  
Most of the executives nodded, but some shook their heads.  
  
"Well then, I will repeat myself. Again." the man said. "I, as you already know, am Andrew Darkhaven, owner and CEO of the Darkhaven Corporation, the the most accomplished creators of new military technology on the planet, especially with our advancements in chemical warfare."  
  
The executives nodded in agreement.  
  
"However, with our recent discoveries of the universe, thanks in part to the Power Rangers' fights with the forces of evil, the Corporation has come to realize where the real market for profit is." Andrew said. "With the evil of the universe destroyed and the current Rangers, the Astro Rangers, off-duty, now is our time to take over! That's right, the Darkhaven Corporation is going to conquer this planet, and use it as an intergalatic weapons bed! Think of the money we will make once this planet is converted into one big manufcaturing plant, selling advanced weaponry- based on ailen techonology we were able to save from the forces of Astronema- to the rest of the universe! With all of the evil lords of the universe gone, we will be able to supply the new, less-powerful ones that step up in their place with weapons to make up for the drop in power! We will help evil reach a new prosperous era, rising from the ashes like a golden phoenix, and make a profit off of it that defies the imagination!"  
  
The executives all nodded in agreement and murmered amongst themselves.  
  
"Be quiet, I am not done!" Andrew yelled out.  
  
Instantly, the executives became quiet.  
  
"As for how I will pull that off....well, I gave it some thought, and I knew that while they were off-duty now, I would eventually have to deal with the Astro Rangers at some poitn." Andrew said. "And I realized just how many people have failed to defeat them. Then, I realized that who could defeat a Power Ranger better....than former Power Ranger? And after the right amount of money was offered to her, I got one. Ladies and gentlemen, I will now change things over to the person who has arrived here in Angel Grove last week, the new leader of this operation, working under me of course, former Pink Ranger....."  
  
The wall where the video screen suddenly went upward into the ceiling, revealing a dark chamber. On the left was a black Astro Ranger- different from normal ranger suits in that the spandex was very tight, made to hug the curves of the wearer's body- meaning that the person inside was obviously female. The suit had a number of metallic enhancements over it- like the Phantom Ranger's, only not as much metallic enhancements. The helmet was nearly identical to the Phantom Ranger's, as well. The ranger inside was not moving, almost as if she was in some sort of sleeping state- but she was standing up! There were two wires from the wall connected to two sockets on the helmet, as well.  
  
To the right of the ranger, sitting in some sort of throne-like black chair, was....  
  
"I give you former Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard!" came Andrew's voice from the nearby speakers.  
  
Katherine was dressed in all-black as well, with a strange smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome to the operation." Katherine said. "Prepare for battle, my executives. We are going to destroy the Power Rangers!"  
  
"But why would you, a former Ranger, want to destroy them?" one of the male executives said.  
  
"The money, of course." Kat replied. "I saved the world enough times....it's time the world pay me back!"  
  
The executives nodded, satisifed with this explanation.  
  
And, to get back at a certain former Red Ranger as well.... Kat thought to herself.  
  
"Who is that, exactly?" a female executive asked Kat. "Looks like a ranger."  
  
"She's MY ranger." Kat said proudly. "With help from the techonology the corporation acquired, I designed this ranger, a new Astro Ranger. I call her the Robotic Ranger."  
  
"Who's in the suit?" the executive asked.  
  
"Another former Pink Ranger." Kat said. "Kimberly Hart. I kidnapped her and used the techonologies to erase her memory, and replace them with artifical memories I have created. As long as the wires are hooked up, she is in a state of suspended animation. She is, for all intents and purposes, my machine now, activated when I need her."  
  
"But why not just use the powers yourself?" the executive questioned. "Why go through all this trouble to brainwash another former Ranger into doing your work for you?"  
  
Kat hesitated.  
  
"Ummm.....well.....because I don't feel like getting my hands dirty, that's all!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
The executives nodded after a few moments, although realizing by the way she said her response, that she was lying.  
  
The real reason is because of one Tommy Oliver! Kat thought.  
  
Kat thought back to the fateful day, three months ago.......  
  
  
  
Kat and Tommy stood out on a cliff, overlooking a large river. They had just hiked up here for the anniversery of their relationship, and both of them had something equally important they wanted to say to the other.  
  
"Kat....I have something I want to tell you." Tommy said.  
  
"Okay!" Kat said, her eyes lighting up. "You can go first!"  
  
Maybe he'll ask me first! Kat thought.  
  
"Kat.....I can't date you anymore." Tommy said, wiping a tear from his left eye.  
  
Kat's world suddenly seemed to stop.  
  
"Wh-what?" Kat managed to get out after a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kat, but I can't do this anymore." Tommy said. "I can't love you, because......because I'm still in love with Kimberly, and I don't think I will ever be able to get over her. At least....not anytime soon, and it's not fair to you that I'm having a relationship with you when I'm in love with someone else. Kat....I'm so sorry, but I have to go find Kimberly in Flordia and convince her to come back to me. This is something I've wanted to done for so long.....I just haven't been able to find the courage to do it. Kat, I'm so sorry, can't we still be...."  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Kat screamed.  
  
She turned and ran, wiping a few more tears from her face. Tommy realized how hurt she was, but knew he was doing the right thing for both of them. He turned and walked the other way, now ready to go find Kim and get her back in his life.  
  
Kat stopped running once she saw Tommy was gone. She took a small case out of her pocket- there was a diamond engagement ring. She was going to propose to Tommy. Angrily, she threw the opened case into the river, the diamond ring seperating from it and falling in as well. She wiped another tear from her eye.  
  
"Tommy....Kimberly....I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY FOR THIS!" Kat screamed. "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"  
  
  
  
Kat wiped a tear from her eye quickly, hoping the executives didn't notice.  
  
Well Tommy....you want Kimberly? Kat thought. You can have her....only, she won't be your Kimberly. She'll be my Robotic Ranger, and she'll destroy you as soon as she's done with those pathetic excuses for Rangers!  
  
"It is time to put my plan into action!" Kat said.  
  
She stood up, and walked deeper into the dark room. The executives followed. They stopped in front of a black Quantron.  
  
"I give you my new, improved Dark Quantrons!" Kat said. "I have taken Astronema's technology, and improved upon it! These new foot soldiers are programmed with my own previous knowledge as a Ranger, and unlike the incompetence of the former foot soldiers of the evil we went up against, each one of them alone could provide a tough fight for any Ranger! Together, in a large swarm, they will be unstoppable, and the Rangers will be crushed! Once manufacturing is complete, that is."  
  
"How much longer will that be?" one of the executives asked.  
  
"Only a few more weeks." Kat replied. "Once this army is finished, they will be able to take over Earth for us!"  
  
Kat turned around and there was a gold robot with two gold missles attached to its back.  
  
"In the meantime, I figured I'd give the Rangers a nice little warning shot." Kat said. "Let them know that there's a new evil in town. This robot, Misslecon, may even be enough to get a ranger or two at their current state!"  
  
Kat pressed a button on a nearby control panel, and Misslecon's eyes lit up with an eerie golden glow.  
  
"Missletron, I comamnd you to go and destroy the Astro Rangers!" Kat yelled.  
  
Missletron nodded as Kat pressed another button on the console, revealing an opening hatch on the side of the building. Missletron used the missles on his back to fly out of the building and towards the Rangers.  
  
"Now, for the real plan..." Kat said as the executives turned and left. "To make Tommy suffer...."  
  
She turned to a teleportation tube, where five of the Dark Quantrons stood.  
  
"I'm transporting you to the location of a pesky human I want dealt with." she said. "Use the hand-to-hand combat skills I have taught you to defeat him. I'm sending you to his current location- a Flordia beach where he believes Kimberly dissapered, and is searching for her. Go- do not kill him, just injure him severely! Make him suffer! The kill....is for the one he loves...."  
  
The Dark Quantrons nodded as Kat pressed a button on a nearby wall pannel and the five Dark Quantrons were teleported out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Andros and Ashley sat together eating lunch at the new outdoor tables at the Surf Spot, just the two of them.  
  
"I'm glad to finally be alone, Andros." Ashley said.  
  
"Well, Zhane and Karone are out on their own date, and I have no idea where the other rangers went to." Andros stated.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Ashley said with a mischeivious grin.  
  
Andros smiled as well as he the two leaned foward and kissed.  
  
Their romance was broken up, however, by a pair of explosions, sending their table- and them- hurling back!  
  
"Next time, I will not miss."  
  
Andros and Ashley turned to see Misslecon, as two new missles shifted into place from within his thick armor.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ashley yelled out. "I thought we completley eradicated all evil!"  
  
"It appears to be robotic." Andros said. "There is no time to waste, we have to stop it!"  
  
"Right!" Ashley agreed. "So much for our time off...."  
  
The two quickly Morphed, and stood in front of the robot.  
  
"Alright, we don't know who exactly you are, but we're sending you back where you came from!" Andros yelled.  
  
"I will go back where I came from." Misslecon agreed. "Once the two of you are eradicated!"  
  
It flew up into the air and fired two more missles, quickly reloading and using the new ones to stay in the air. Andros leaped out of the way, but one of the missles caught Ashley, sending her down to the ground, hurt.  
  
"Ashley!" Andros yelled out.  
  
He turned in an angry rage to Misslecon, and leaped up into the air, Spiral Saber drawn. However, as he reached Misslecon, Misslecon simply flew higher, dodging the attempted slash.  
  
"I can fly too, once I do THIS!" Andros yelled.  
  
He pressed a button on his Battlizer, activating the Red Battlized Armor. He flew up in the air after Misslecon, chasing him.  
  
"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Andros yelled, and fired two missles of his own.  
  
One missed slightly, but the other one hit Misslecon on his right shoulder, causing damage as the wiring was evident where the missle hit him.  
  
"I have been damaged." Misslecon said. "I must return to HQ."  
  
Misslecon flew off at a higher speed. Andros at first thought of following him, but realized he probably wouldn't be able to keep track of him since he couldn't fly at even close speeds to Misslecon's current speed. Besides, Ashley needed him.  
  
Andros flew down to the ground and demorphed. He took Ashley's helmet off.  
  
"Ashley, are you alright?" Andros asked her.  
  
Ashley regained conciousness.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ashley replied, demorphing. "Just a little stunned, nothing major. Come on, we have to go find the others. We need to find out who sent that robot after us, and stop them....before this becomes something a lot worse."  
  
Andros nodded, and the two teleported to the Astro Megaship.  
  
  
  
"KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed.  
  
He sighed. He had been out here searching all morning, just as he had been doing for the past four days, since Kimberly's dissaperence.  
  
I finally locate her, and when I make it down here she's dissapered! Tommy thought. I have to keep looking!  
  
Tommy remembered coming to her apartment only to find her hysterical parents. Their daughter had dissapered after a nighttime stroll out to the beach. They said she had been depressed over breaking up with her boyfriend- something that made Tommy only more intent on finding her.  
  
As Tommy contineud to scour the beach for her, suddenly the five Dark Quantrons teleported in front of him.  
  
"Woah." Tommy said. "What are you?"  
  
The Dark Quantrons just replied with their normal beeps, and suddenly attacked. Tommy tried to take one on hand-to-hand, but it easily matched his moves, and then sent him flying to the sand with a powerful punch to the chest.  
  
"Wow, those things are STRONG!" Tommy said.  
  
He got up, only to be met with a flying kick to the chest by another Dark Quantron. He held his chest in pain.  
  
"I don't think.....I can do it!" Tommy said, gasping for air.  
  
The five Dark Quantrons began to approach the fallen Tommy, ready to make good on their master's wishes.....  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Corporation: Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: 72 reads and one review? In the words of the immortal.....Shane Helms, what's up with that? I'd like to see some reviews this time around, or else no third Chapter! Hah!  
  
  
  
Tommy laid flat on his back, trying to get back on his feet as the five Dark Quantrons advanced on him.....  
  
Then, Tommy watched as one of the Dark Quantrons hit the ground, hard!  
  
"What...?" Tommy began to say, but the he spotted who was responsiable.  
  
The Phantom Ranger stood over the fallen Dark Quantron and was already trading blows with another.  
  
"These things are tougher than any normal Quantron I've ever faced!" the Phantom Ranger said.  
  
Tommy stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" he wondered.  
  
"No time to explain, Tommy!" the Phantom Ranger yelled, just as he knocked the second Dark Quantron down. "Take this, and use 335 to activate it!"  
  
The Phantom Ranger threw an Astro Morpher into the air just as he was jump- kicked down by another Dark Quantron. Tommy grabbed it as it hit the sand and strapped it around his wrist.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Tommy said.  
  
He pressed 335, and watched in amazement as he morphed into the seventh Astro Ranger, the Green Astro Ranger- the regular Astro Ranger costume with a shield over it that looked much like the original Green Power Ranger shield!  
  
"Feels good to be back in Green again!" Tommy said.  
  
He drew the long sword that served as his weapon- the Green Astro Saber.  
  
"Well....it worked with the Sword of Darkness.....let's see if it works with this sword!" Tommy said, and stuck the sword into the ground.  
  
The sword's energy was released into it, creating a wave of energy through the ground and knocking down all the Dark Quantrons, as the Phantom Ranger leaped out of the way of the powerful blast.  
  
"Well, that worked." Tommy said.  
  
The Dark Quantrons made their strange beeps and teleported out. Tommy demorphed and lended an arm to the Phantom Ranger, pulling him up.  
  
"Those things were tougher than any normal Quantron." the Phantom Ranger said with a slight gasp.  
  
"Who are you?" Tommy asked him. "And what is this morpher you've given me?"  
  
"That's a long story, Tommy." the Phantom Ranger replied. "I think we'd better sit down."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, and Cassie were all gathered back in the Astro Megaship, parked in orbit around the Earth.  
  
"So it was a robot?" T.J. asked Andros, who nodded.  
  
"The only group that uses robots, that we know of, are the Machine Empire." Cassie pointed out. "And we already know that they were completley wiped out by Zordon's energy."  
  
"So, who could it be?" Carlos wondered.  
  
Ashley shook her head, just as confused as the others.  
  
"Rangers, I think you should see this." said DECA.  
  
All five of the Rangers turned to the nearest videoscreen on the ship's Bridge. There, Misslecon was terriozing Angel Grove Park, firing missles at innocent people and destroying park property.  
  
"We're on it." Andros said.  
  
"Wait Andros, don't you think we should contact Zhane?" Ashley asked him.  
  
"No, there's no reason to, we should be able to stop this robot on our own." Andros said. "We'll only call him if we really need to."  
  
"Right." Ashley agreed.  
  
"Let's Rocket!"  
  
  
  
"So, you see, just before Dark Specter captured Zordon, he intrusted me with this morpher, the only Astro Morpher he had- the long-lost seventh morpher, the Green Astro Morpher." the Phantom Ranger told to Tommy as the two sat inside his ship. "He entrusted me to find you- the only person who he felt could handle such power- and make sure you got it. However, I was sidetracked before I could reach Earth, and was only able to get the morpher to you now."  
  
"But why do I need it, if all evil was wiped out by Zordon's energy wave?" Tommy asked him.  
  
"Simple- it wasn't." the Phantom Ranger replied. "Only the strongest evils were wiped out. The remaining evil powers can make themselves stronger, and maybe even reach the levels the previous ones were at. I sense a great deal of evil energy coming from Earth."  
  
"So there's a new evil power here." Tommy said.  
  
"Yes, but one unlike anything I've ever dealt with." the Phantom Ranger said. "This power seems not to come from pure evil, as most do.....but rather, out of human emotions. And that is what makes this evil both different, and dangerous."  
  
"So this new evil power is....human?" Tommy wondered.  
  
"From what I can tell, yes." the Phantom Ranger replied.  
  
However, soon the sirens inside the ship began to go off, as the Phantom Ranger quickly went over to a heads-up display.  
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"A robot that's attacking random people in the park of Angel Grove." the Phantom Ranger replied. "Obviously an attempt to draw out the Astro Rangers, which he's succesfully done as they've already started to fight him."  
  
"Well, maybe they should meet the Green Ranger!" Tommy said.  
  
"Good idea." the Phantom Ranger agreed. "Oh, and this ship? It's the Green Battleship, and it's yours."  
  
"Really?" Tommy asked him, impressed. "Wow."  
  
"It can also trasnform into the Green Battlezord....so use it wisely, Tommy."  
  
"Thanks, man. For everything."  
  
But then, Tommy realized something.  
  
"But wait, how are you going to get back to wherever it is you have to go?"  
  
"There's a pod here." the Phantom Ranger said, twitching his head to the side. "It will take me. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Tommy replied again, and watched as the Phantom Ranger shot into orbit in the small space pod. He quickly moved his right arm around, and yelled "Let's Rocket!" as he pressed 3-3-5.  
  
  
  
The Red and Blue Rangers flew backwards from the explosions of two missles, as Misslecon stood above them, laughing. Quickly, the other three rangers ran over to make sure they were okay.  
  
"You two alright?" Ashley asked them.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." Andros said as he and T.J. stood up. He then turned his attention to the robotic attacker. "Alright, Misslecon, you're going down!"  
  
"Really....I see things quite a bit differently, my young friends."  
  
The Rangers turned around, and standing there was....  
  
"Kat?" Cassie said with a bit of disbelief in her voice. "The Ranger who gave me my Turbo Pink Ranger Powers?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" T.J. asked her with sterness in his voice, as Ashley quickly filled Andros in on who she was.  
  
Kat was wearing the same clothes as before, only now she had on a small head piece- an iron band around her head that then extended down with a small piece of glass hanging over her right eye.  
  
"Well, don't you get it yet, Power Scum?" Kat asked them. "I'm your new enemy....that's right, you get to fight one of your own! Misslecon! Eliminate them!"  
  
As the rangers stood in disbelief, unable to comprehend what they were hearing, Kat teleported in a black flash just in time, as Misslecon blasted all five rangers with a super-powerful missle, knocking them down to the ground with auidable groans.  
  
"Misson will soon be complete!" Misslecon boasted in his robotic voice.  
  
However, as Misslecon advanced foward on the rangers, suddenly a green blur tore right through him, knocking him in a flip before he fell to the ground, smoking from the upper stomach.  
  
"Look!" Ashley yelled.  
  
Standing above him, Green Astro Saber raised high, was Tommy, morphed as the Green Astro Ranger.  
  
"It's the long-lost seventh Astro Ranger!" Andros said. "I thought the Green Astro Morpher was long-gone....I wonder who the ranger is underneath the helmet?"  
  
The five watched as Tommy completley schooled Misslecon with repeated sword swipes, knocking him down again. As Misslecon got back to his feet, Tommy raised the sword in the air with his right hand, and pulled out....the Dragon Dagger with his left hand! He then brought the Dragon Dragger up as well, and in a green flash, it went into the Green Astro Saber, making it glow with an eeriy green light! As Misslecon stood back up, Tommy took off, and hit him with a huge slice of the glowing Green Astro Saber! He then posed with the glowing saber as Misslecon fell to the ground, exploding.  
  
"Wow...." Carlos said. "He's powerful, whoever he is."  
  
Suddenly, from behind them, all six Rangers could hear the distinct sound of mock clapping.  
  
"Very nice performence, new ranger." Kat said. "Another problem I will have to deal with. But wait.....ah, your idenity only makes this that much sweeter."  
  
"How can you know his idenity?" Andros asked her.  
  
"Simple." Kat said. "Reveal!"  
  
Kat waved her right hand, and for a moment Tommy appeared de-morphed. He looked down at himself, shocked, and then back at the rangers (and he was still shocked from seeing Kat), before whatever Kat did ended, and he appeared morphed again.  
  
"Tommy?" T.J. said out loud.  
  
"He was the original Green Ranger, and the leader of the Turbo Rangers before they gave up their power to us." Ashley explained to Andros.  
  
"And what the hell are you doing here, Kat?" Tommy asked. "At least I have an excuse. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. But you....what the hell is that on your head?"  
  
Kat smirked.  
  
"You'll find out everything soon enough, lover." Kat replied. "Everything soon enough."  
  
With that, Kat dissapered in another black flash, leaving the rangers utterly clueless.  
  
Tommy looked over at the other five.  
  
"I'll explain later." Tommy said. "Right now, I've got buisness to take care of."  
  
Before Andros could say anything, Tommy teleported out.  
  
  
  
Kat appeared back in her office in a dark flash, and took off her head piece, setting it down on a nearby table.  
  
"This is just too good...." Kat said, beaming. "This is just TOO good!"  
  
She walked over to the Robotic Ranger- Kimberly.  
  
"You and Tommy will have each other." Kat said. "When you're fighting to the death!"  
  
  
  
Tommy walked up-and-down the beach again, de-morphed.  
  
"Kimberly!" he yelled out. "KIMBERLY!"  
  
  
  
Drowning.  
  
She was drowning.  
  
She pushed upward, trying to reach the top of the water. She watched images fly by her....images of her life. Of people she loved. She watched them all fly by, and she sank deeper even as she tried to swim upwards.  
  
She closed her eyes, and the water was gone. She was on an island now, surronded by complete blackness. She looked upwards, and saw very few things: The robotic shell of the Robotic Ranger. The Astro Rangers being blasted by Misslecon's missles. And the Green Astro Ranger (morphed)....the one she was supposed to be concnetrating on.  
  
But then she saw something else. Something that was so strong, it had managed to trickle past Kat's deletion process.  
  
The face of the one she loved.  
  
The face that haunted her.  
  
The face of Tommy Oliver. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Corporation: Chapter 3 

Author's Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? Don't worry, the wait between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 won't be nearly as long, heh! Well, here you go with Chapter 3! Please note that if I don't get a good number of reviews, I won't be continuing with this story. Anyway, onward!

The five core Astro Rangers were on the bridge of the Astro Megaship, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"The Green Astro Ranger is Tommy." Andros said to himself. "This Tommy is a responsiable fellow?"

"Usually." T.J. replied.

"He didn't seem to be in very good control of his motions when he encountered this Kat person." Andros pointed out.

"He's distraught." Cassie said. "According to this news brief, the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly, is missing. The two were very close, I remember Kat telling me that."

"Kat, the enemy?" Andros asked her.

"I don't know what's happened to her." Cassie said sadly. "She used to be so kind."

"Well, whatever it is, we can't show her mercy." Andros said. "If she's a threat to the world, she must be elimnated."

"You're suggesting killing a human?" Carlos asked, shocked.

"A former Power Ranger!" Cassied yelled out.

"Misslecon killed at least a few people and injured many others, and that was apparently her doing." Andros replied. "If killing her is what we must do to stop her from hurting anymore innocent people, then it is what we will do."

"Andros does have a point, guys." Ashley said, stepping in. "But for now, let's worry about finding her first, and also finding out what that weird headband thing she was wearing was."

"It seemed powerful, whatever it was." T.J. said.

Kat paced back and forth in her lab in the Darkhaven Corporate Building.

"Perhaps it is time the Astro Rangers met the Robotic Ranger." Kat said. "That will surely draw Tommy out, and then she can kill him for me! After all the Astro Rangers- including Tommy- are dead, I'll return her memories and let her have the guilt of killing the one she loves!"

Kat pressed a few buttons on the nearby console as red eyes lit up in the metallic helmet and the wires removed themselves from it.

"Are you active?" Kat asked her.

"Yes, my Queen." the Robotic Ranger repiled in a distorted version of Kimberly's voice. It sounded like it was being said through a voice-box. "I am ready to eliminate the Astro Rangers."

"Good." Kat said. "Go and attack people on the beach to draw them out."

The Robotic Ranger- Kimberly- nodded, and teleported out in a similar flash of black.

"This will be so much fun, I just have to go watch!" Kat said happily, and put on the mysterious black headgear, then teleported out again.

"We have a major problem, guys!"

The other Astro Rangers all turned to see Cassie standing in front of a monitor onboard the Astro Megaship.

"An unidentified, new Astro Ranger is attacking random people in Angel Grove Park." Cassie said. "It looks kinda....robotic."

"Well, we have to go stop her!" Andros replied. "If it's robotic, Kat might have sent him....or her.....or it....let's just go stop it!"

"LET'S ROCKET!" all five said in unison.

The five Astro Rangers, all morphed, teleported in back of the Robotic Ranger just as she had a mother and young daughter (around 5 or so) cornered.

"You can thank your precious Rangers for this." the Robotic Ranger said in a distorted version of Kimberly's voice. "If they had showed up by now, I wouldn't have to terminate you."

But suddenly, the five Rangers pulled out their blasters and shot the Robotic Ranger. It didn't seem to have any effect on her, but she did notice and turned around.

"You're here." she said. "Good then. Just let me kill these two, and then we'll...."

"Not a chance!" Carlos yelled out.

The Robotic Ranger smiled underneath her helmet.

"You Rangers can't win this time." she replied. "I wasn't designed to lose!"

The Robotic Ranger ran foward, and easily thrashed all five Rangers in hand-to-hand combat. She then pulled back, and out of the two sockets in her helmet, sprayed electricity at the Rangers, knocking them to the ground with harsh explosions.

"Pathetic!" the Robotic Ranger said as the other Rangers attempted to pull their battered bodies off the ground. "Kat said you would be easy, but she did not say you would be as easy as this!"

Meanwhile, the Green Astro Battleship was orbiting the Earth, as Tommy was in his private chambers, attempting to get some sleep. However, an alarm soon woke him up, and Tommy saw on the screen that he had been using as a TV that the other Rangers were under attack.

"I guess I should go help them." Tommy yawned. "Maybe I'll run into Kat again- cause something tells me that if Kat's gone evil again, she's got something to do with Kimberly's disapperence."

Tommy held up his Green Astro Morpher and put in the combination.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

  
As the Robotic Ranger prepared to thrash the other Astro Rangers even more, suddenly she was nearly ran through by a powerful streak of green energy. Tommy appeared on the other side, morphed and holding the Green Astro Saber.

"Tommy!" T.J. yelled out.

Tommy nodded, then turned his attention back to the Robotic Ranger.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm telling you now to stop!" Tommy said. "If Kat sent you, you go back to her and tell her we're not going to fight her! We have no reason to fight, because all evil has been defeated, thanks to the Power Rangers!"

"How wrong you are!" the Robotic Ranger replied. "Evil is in the hearts of all of humankind! You Rangers did not defeat evil- evil lives inside of each and every one of you right now!"

The Robotic Ranger drew her double blades, dubbed the Robotic Astro Blades.

"Prepare to fight me, Green Ranger." the Robotic Ranger said.

"If you really want to fight me.....then you'll get your wish!" Tommy replied.

"Tommy....let us help you!" T.J. yelled out.

"No, this is between me and....well, by the voice, I'd say it's a she." Tommy said. "Let me handle this, I'm more than capable!"

T.J. nodded and Tommy and the Robotic Ranger charged at each other. The fight was on.

Meanwhile, Kat teleported in behind a tree nearby, watching the clash begin.

"This is just too perfect!" Kat said with a smug grin. "According to my scanner, they're both at equal power levels- hopefully, they'll just destroy each other!"

Tommy and the Robotic Ranger began a back-and-forth duel, each countering each other's swordplay with solid attacks.

As it appeared even, Tommy went for the trump card, sticking the Green Astro Saber into the ground and releasing a powerful green energy wave. The Robotic Ranger leaped over it and her double sabers became one, which came down to slash Tommy with a black energy wave. Tommy fell backwards, landing hard.

"Well, it looks like I'm just the better warrior, Green Ranger." the Robotic Ranger laughed. "And now, to end this fight."

Her blades seperated again, and she placed one at Tommy's throat and the other over his head. But Tommy kicked her away, surprisng her, then sliced at her ranger suit with his sword, causing visable damage.

"Ugh!" the Robotic Ranger yelled out.

But before Tommy could do anything else, he was blasted by a black energy wave. It came from the eyepatch Kat was wearing- the one that extended over her right eye from the strange, metallic headband she was wearing around her head.

"Hey!" T.J. said. "That's not fair!"

"Since when did I ever claim to be fair?" Kat countered.

The Rangers nodded to each other and opened fire with their blasters- but the fire was simply absorbed by some strange, invisiable shield that was around Kat!

"Always be prepared, that's my motto." Kat said, pointing at the headband. "Powerful little piece of equipment, ain't it?"

The Rangers growled angrily, while Tommy and the Robotic Ranger continued to stare each other down.

Suddenly, the Robotic Ranger leaped- well, practically flew- into the air, finally landing on top of a nearby office building. Tommy followed, leaving the Astro Rangers alone with Kat.

"Why are you doing this?" Andros asked her. "If you were once a Power Ranger, as my fellow Rangers claim, how can you accept such evil practices?"

"Well, duh, for the money of course." Kat replied. "And, I do have a personal interest in the newest Astro Rangers."

The Rangers looked up to the building rooftop where Tommy and the Robotic Ranger were dueling.

"The Robotic Ranger isn't exactly a willing servant, is she?" T.J., the first to figure it out, asked Kat.

Kat mockingly shrugged her shoulders.

"So, uh, are we gonna fight now, or just stand around and talk?" Kat asked them.

"I say fight." Ashley said.

"Fine by me." Kat replied.

She snapped her fingers, and four Dark Quantrons appeared.

"Take all but the Red Ranger." Kat said. "He's mine."

The Dark Quantrons nodded and each paired off with a Ranger, their hand-to-hand skills more than enough to keep that Ranger occupied. Meanwhile, Andros and Kat circled each other.

"I'm not going to hesitate to kill you, in order to defuse the threat to Earth's well-being." Andros warned her. "Even if you are human and you are a former Power Ranger, your species and your past service as a Ranger do not give you the right to do such evil."

"Well, in order to make good on your threat, you'll have to defeat me first, and I just don't see that happening." Kat said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the Robotic Ranger continued their duel on the rooftop, dead even so far.

"I'm going to finish you off, Green Ranger!" the Robotic Ranger shouted.

She put her two Robotic Astro Blades into an x-shape.

"ROBOTIC DARK ENERGY!" she yelled out, and a wave of dark power came from the center of the X formed by the two blades.

Quickly, Tommy remembered one of the maneuvers the Phantom Ranger had taught him.....

"GREEN REFLECTER SHIELD!" Tommy yelled out, and the black energy wave bounced off an invisable green shield.

The energy wave struck the Robotic Ranger in the chest, and with a loud explosion, she fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Now, it's time to find out just who you are." Tommy said, leaning over the unconcious Ranger.

He pulled the helmet off......and to his horror, found the beatuiful face of Kimberly there. He dropped the Robotic Ranger helmet in shock.

"Kimberly....you're alive!" Tommy said, and began crying tears of pure joy.

Sure, she was an evil Ranger, but that's not what mattered to Tommy now. He cried as he held Kimberly's unconcious head to his chest, tears falling on Kimberly's black (Kat had it dyed when she brainwashed Kim, to seperate her from her old persona) hair.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly and teleported out with her.

Back down in the park, Andros pulled out his Blaster and tried to blast Kat again, but the shots were simply absorbed by her shield.

"Stupid Ranger." Kat said. "Now THIS is how you blast someone!"

Andros narrowly dodged several dark energy blasts that came out of the eyepatch, then pulled out his Spiral Saber.

"Ah, so the Ranger wants a swordfight." Kat said mockingly. "Well, I can more than grant that little wish, Red Ranger."

More black energy shot out of the eyepatch, but this time it took form of a black energy saber in Kat's right hand.

"This handly little headband happens to enchance my combat abilities." Kat said. "It's just like a Ranger suit, only without the tacky clothing."

Kat and Andros clashed swords- although whenever Andros got a shot in, it didn't get past that invisable shield around her- and Kat had the upper hand, getting a few good slashes in. However, Andros got the upper hand back soon after, and finally did a super slice that broke her invisable energy shield.

"Ugh, you stupid Ranger, that's going to take hours to recharge!" Kat said angrily, stepping backwards a bit. "Next time.....ah, forget it, that's so cliched!"

Kat disappered in a black flash, as did the Dark Quantrons the other Rangers were fighting. The other Rangers all ran over to Andros, who was gasping and had smoke coming out of his suit's swordholes, from Kat's energy saber.

"Are you alright, Andros?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah." Andros replied. "She retreted after I broke her energy shield, but man, she was tough!"

The others all looked up to the building rooftop, where they noticed Tommy and the Robotic Ranger were gone.

"Wonder what happened to Tommy and the Robotic Ranger?" Cassie said.

"Good question." T.J. replied.

A few hours later, Kimberly woke up. She was in Tommy's private chambers, sleeping underneath the coverse alone in his bed.

_Where the hell am I?_ Kimberly wondered. _Oh, green covers, that probably means....._

"GREEN RANGER!" Kimberly screamed. "YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR TAKING ME HOSTAGE IN YOUR....."

"Covers?"

Tommy was in the other side of the room, sitting in a nearby chair.

_It's him!_ Kimberly thought. _The face who I can't identify!_

"Wh-Who are you?" Kimberly asked him. "And why are you tormenting my mind?!?"

"I'm not torementing anything, Kim." Tommy replied. "I'm trying to help you."

"What did you call me?" Kimberly asked him. "My name is the Robotic Ranger!"

"Yeah, that's your Ranger name, Kim." Tommy said. "At least, now it is. But when you're demorphed, your name is Kimberly, and you're demorphed right now."

Kimberly looked down at herself, and realized he was speaking the truth. She hadn't even noticed, as she was not used to being demorphed- all of her sleep came in suspended animation while still in her Ranger suit.

"I suppose I could use a name for when I am demorphed, and Kimberly sounds alright. Thank you, whoever you are." Kimberly said. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this. I was born and raised to be the Robotic Ranger, a servant of Emperess Katherine, so I'm not used to being demorphed. I apologize, whoever you are."

"I'm Tommy, Kimberly, and none of that is true." Tommy said.

"What?" Kimberly replied, confused and now growing angrier.

"You're name is Kimberly Hart, and you're not a servant of Kat." Tommy said.

"Empress Katherine!" Kimberly said. "Her name is Emperess Katherine!"

"No, Kim, it's not." Tommy said, shaking his head. "I'm going to try and help you regain your real memories- but to do that, we need to go back to Kat's base and find out a way to give you back your real memories."

"You're the Green Astro Ranger, aren't you?" Kimberly said with a laugh. "Like hell I'm going to trust you, I know that you're my greatest enemy out of all the Astro Rangers! I'm getting out of here!"

Kimberly tried to sit-up and leave, but held her stomach in pain.

"Don't try and get up, Kim!" Tommy said. "You're a Ranger so that should heal faster than normal, but you still need to rest!"

Tommy got up and helped her back down. When he touched Kim's right hand with his, he stopped. The two drew closer to one another- but Kimberly suddenly pulled back.

"Why- Why am I doing this?" Kimberly said out-loud confused. "You are the Green Astro Ranger, my mortal enemy, but yet am I drawn to you."

"You mentioned that my face haunted you?" Tommy asked her. "I'm guessing that's becuase your love for me was the one memory that was too strong for Kat to erase, at least not completley. Dig deeper into those feelings, Kim, and you'll realize I'm telling you the truth."

Kimberly tried- and she suddenly experienced a rush of feelings and images. She held her head in pain, and screamed out.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled, and was at her side instantly.

Kimberly rose from the bed, sitting up. Her eyes told the story of how weak she was- but she pulled Tommy in closer, and the two kissed.

"The feelings....they are there." Kimbelry said. "They feel more real than anything else I have ever experienced- or, at least, remember experiencing. I will trust you, Green Ranger. Or rather, Tommy. As soon as I am better, we will go to Emperess Kat-"

"Kat." Tommy said, correcting her.

"-Kat's base, and we'll sort this out." Kimberly said.

"I'll be at your side, no matter what." Tommy said. "Just know that."

"Then.....before, when we are better, will you help me carry out my plans- help me destroy the Astro Rangers?" Kimberly asked him.

Tommy pulled away from her.

"If you are truely as dedicated to me as you claim, then you will help me fullfill my mission!" Kimberly yelled out. "Before I trust you enough to betray my Emperess, you must prove your loyality to me! Help me fight the other Rangers."

After a brief pause, Tommy turned back to her.

"Fine." Tommy said. "I will. But for you. Always for you."

Tommy leaned in and kissed her again.

"Just make sure you get better, Kimberly." Tommy said. "We won't stand a chance against the Astro Rangers unless you're 100%."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes again.

_This emotion.....this must be love._ Kimberly thought happily as she drifted asleep.

To Be Continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

The Corporation: Chapter 4 

Author's Notes: Eh, four reviews is okay: MORE NEXT TIME! Hehe. Especially if you want me to continue putting new chapters up!

  
"What do you MEAN you can't find Kimberly?"

Kat screamed at her Corporation-assigned male staffer who was supposed to be in charge of locating Kim with the tracking system stole from Astronema's ship.

"IDIOTS!" Kat yelled as she walked away and down the corporate building's long hallway. "I'm surronded by complete and total MORONS!"

Another male staffer walked up to her.

"Well, uh, what should we do now?" he asked her meekly.

"Find Kimberly before Tommy gets to her, you moron!" Kat yelled. "And launch another attack on the city, to draw out the Rangers!"

"Well, with what?"

"I have a shitload of robots that you can send out!" Kat yelled. "Send one of them out to keep the Rangers busy while I conduct my search! They must not be allowed to find my Robotic Ranger before I do!"

"Yes, m'am."

Kat growled and walked back into the room where the large tracking computer was located. The male staffer walked into the robotics room and turned to a female staffer.

"Launch the FlameBot!" the female staffer yelled. "That will burn the Rangers to a crisp!"

"Evil cliches...." the male staffer muttered. "Why does everyone around here have to use evil cliches?"

"Shut up, you don't understand it because you're just a wishy-washy evil-doer!"

  
From the Green Astro Battleship, Tommy sat silently in one of the center seats on the bridge of his ship, a cold expression on his face. He turned his head to see the DECA camera- pretty much the same model used on the Astro Megaship- then turned back to the monitors.

"DECA, bring up a view of my private chambers, please." Tommy said out-loud.

In a few moments, Tommy's monitors changed view from various points in Angel Grove to his private chambers- where Kimberly was now up and about, fully-dressed in a metallic-gray Astro Uniform Tommy had laid out for her (it was the only color he could find onboard the ship, besides his own green one). She was stretching against the chair next to her bed.

_Preparing for battle._ Tommy thought. _I don't really know if I can do this....attack other Astro Rangers. It's just....it's not me_.

Tommy sighed and lowered his head, as if he was ashamed of his own thoughts.

_I do realize what is right, and what is wrong, but my love for Kimberly transcends right and wrong- and good and evil._ Tommy thought. _It is settled. I shall fight the Astro Rangers for my love- if I have to kill all five of them to get my Kimberly back, than I will. She shall not suffer because of me, and if I have to deal with the cruel hand this world has dealt me- well, I refuse! I shall defy fate, and I shall pass off this cruel hand onto the other Rangers if I must in order to defy it._

Suddenly, the alarm system of the Battleship went off, jarring Tommy out of his deep thoughts.

"DECA, what is it?" Tommy wondered.

"A fight has broke out in Angel Grove Park between the Rangers and Kat's FlameBot." DECA responded.

Kimberly emerged from Tommy's private chambers, the cold look of death evident on her face as she entered the bridge.

"I heard the alarm system going off." Kimberly said. "What's going on?"

"The Rangers are engaging one of Kat's robots in the park." Tommy answered.

"The perfect ambush opprutunity." Kimberly said, her cold expression twisting into a very un-Kim-like devilish grin. "So, Green Ran-.....Tommy, shall we engage them?"

"If it is what we must do for me to gain your trust, than this is the best opprtunity." said Tommy. "LET'S ROCKET!"

  
The Rangers jumped out of the way of a huge blast of super-hot fire, courtsey of FlameBot.

"Rangers must be burned to death!" the FlameBot spat out in its robotic voice.

"I'm starting to long for Astronema's evil minions- at least they had personality." Ashley said.

"Come on, everyone, draw your weapons!" Andros yelled to them.

Everyone drew their weapons.

"Ashley, Cassie, fire!" Andros told them.

They nodded and jumped over the others, following the Satellite Stunner and Star Slinger at the same time, temporarily distracting FlameBot.

"T.J., Carlos, your turn!" Andros told them.

T.J. and Carlos jumped over him, and slashed FlameBot at the same time with their Astro Axe and Lunar Lance, slashing him at the same time.

"My turn!" Andros yelled out, as FlameBot slowly moved backward.

He charged foward, Spiral Saber drawn, and it glowed with powerful red energy. He slashed FlameBot across the chest and stomach, sending him down to the ground hard.

"Now to finish you off, FlameBot!" Andros yelled, raising his Spiral Saber in the air.

But suddenly, the Spiral Saber was shot out of his hand by an Astro Blaster shot.

Courtsey of the Robotic Ranger.

"You again!" T.J. said as he and the other rangers came to Andros' aide- not noticing that FlameBot teleported out behind them to recieve repairs.

"Who are you?" Carols sternly asked.

"In this state, they call me the Robotic Ranger, Black Ranger." Kimberly responded. "You don't have any reason to know my other name."

"Well, we can't let you cause any more harm to this planet, no matter who you are!" Andros yelled. "Come on, Rangers, let's destroy her!"

Kim lowered her head and laughed a cold, mocking laugh.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Astro Rangers." Kimberly told them. "Even if I did come alone, I would be more than a challenge for all five of you- but I did not come alone. I have brought someone with me with power rivaling that of my own!"

"Who?" Andros asked her.

"I believe she would be referring to me."

The Rangers turned around to where FlameBot had been before teleporting away, and there they saw the Green Astro Ranger.

"Tommy?" T.J. asked in disbelief. "This can't be right. She's lying, right Tommy?"

T.J. walked towards him, but Tommy turned his head away.

"I wouldn't go any closer, T.J." Andros said, putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "I think this Tommy has become another traitor!"

"Not him!" T.J. said, jerking his shoulder away from Andros. "Not Tommy, no way man! It could never be true!"

Tommy turned his head back to them and laughed a cold, almost self-pitying laugh.

"But it is, T.J." Tommy responded. "I hate to disappoint you, but when fate has handed me such a cruel destiny, I have no other choice but to become what I hate the most."

"Quit all the philosphical talking!" Andros said. "I don't care why you've turned on us- if you're a traitor, you're going to lose your life just like Kat and her other Ranger!"

Again, Tommy laughed.

"I'm not Kat's Ranger." Tommy laughed. "I don't serve anyone, only my own emotion."

_If he's not serving Kat, why is he teaming with the Robotic Ranger?_ T.J. wondered. _There's something here we're missing....._

"Come on guys!" Andros yelled to them. "The four of you against the Robotic Ranger.....I want Tommy, the traitor, to myself!"

"Andros, don't do anything irrational." T.J. said. "There's something here we're missing."

Andros ignored T.J. as he ran towards Tommy, while T.J. shrugged and went with the others against Kimberly.

  
Meanwhile, Kat watched all of this unfold from the Darkhaven Corporation Building.

"This is just TOO good!" Kat laughed as she watched on one of her monitors. "That fool Tommy is actually HELPING Kimberly destroy the other Astro Rangers! Once they're done, I'll have Kim bring Tommy here so I can make him into my brainwashed slave too, and then nothing will stop us!"

"But what if Tommy got to her while they were away together?" a male staffer asked her.

"Well, you moron, if he got to her why are they working together to destroy the other Rangers?" she snapped.

"Well....ummm....good point." the male staffer responded meekly. "I guess you're right, boss, I shouldn't have questioned you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Kat snapped again. "In any case, make sure our Robotic Enlargement System is completed in time for FlameBot's repairs. I want to see if that Astro Megazord is really all that powerful."

"FlameBot can burn it to a crisp!" a female staffer butted in, using the same cliche she used earlier.

"Because that worked SO well against the rangers." the male staffer muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kat screamed out.

"Nothing." the male staffer responded.

"That's what I thought." Kat said matter-of-factly.

  
Carlos, T.J., Ashley, and Cassie tried desperatley to hang with Kimberly, but her highly-advanced Robotic Ranger powers combined with her tons of experience (memory was deleted, but not natural experience) as a Ranger was too much for them to handle. As all four of them tried to surround her after she had beat on them hand-to-hand for a while, she rasied her arms in the air, and powerful black lightning bolts struck each Ranger, sending them down to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Well, this was easier then I thought it would be." Kimberly said. "Prepare to meet your end, Rangers!"

  
Andros charged at Tommy, Sprial Saber drawn, and Tommy nonchalantly pulled out his Green Astro Saber. The two engaged in a swordfight that Tommy seemed to be easily winning, taking down Andros with his superior fighting skills, and then placed the blade at Andros' throat.

"I wasn't expecting much, but you've given me even less, Red Ranger." Tommy told him. "Perhaps I should kill you right now. It's what Kimberly wants."

"Go ahead and kill me, you traitor!" Andros screamed at him. "I'm not going to beg for mercy to a traitor!"

"I'm glad." Tommy responded. "That wouldn't be very fitting of a Red Ranger."

Tommy removed the sword from Andros' throat and turned away from him.

"Go and help your Rangers." Tommy told him.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not evil, and I can't kill another Red Ranger." Tommy said. "Go and help your Rangers, or else Kim will kill them."

_Kim?_ Andros wondered. _That must be the Robotic Ranger._

"Uh, right." Andros said, and he ran over to where Kimberly was standing in the center of the knocked-out Rangers.

"Another one for me to defeat?" Kim said cockily.

But then, she suddenly wondered what happened between him and Tommy.

_If I defeated those four easily, Tommy should have killed this one, there's no way he was beaten by him._ Kimberly thought.

She looked over, and saw Tommy with his back turned away from them.

"TOMMY!" she screamed to him, her natural voice returning.

Tommy turned around to face her.

"I thought you said you loved me, Tommy?"

Tommy walked over to her, removing his own helmet as he did, and took off her helmet.

"Her?" Cassie wondered.

She had seen pictures- that was definitley Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger.

The other former-Turbo Rangers recognized the face as well.

"The original Pink Ranger is the Robotic Ranger?" T.J. said. "But how, and why?"

"She must have been brainwashed by Kat." Carlos said.

"And Tommy was trying to get her memory back by agreeing to help her fight us!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's so romantic."

The other Rangers started at her.

"Well, at least it would be if it wasn't all evil and everything."

Tommy pulled Kimberly in and kissed her, holding the embrace for a while.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Tommy and Kim finally broke the embrace as they- and the other five Rangers- looked over to see Kat standing there, with a repaired FlameBot next to her.

"Emperess Kat." Kimberly said.

"Don't Emperess Kat me!" Kat said angrily. "I find you here kissing the enemy? Bah!"

"But....my Emperess.....Tommy loves me, and I love him!"

"And that's the problem!" Kat said. "You can't love him and serve me at the same time!"

"I can't?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, Kim, let's get you out of here." Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded as Tommy grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey, wait a second Tommy, we might need your help defeating FlameBot and Kat!" T.J. called after them as they walked off into the distance.

"Do it yourself."

The two disappered in a flash of green and black in the distance.

"Funny how he has a habit of abandoing people, isn't it?" Kat asked them with an almost sad grin.

But she soon snapped out of that, and pulled out a small black orb.

"I think it's about time to see what that Megazord of yours can do." she said with an evil laugh, and let go of the orb.

It went into FlameBot's back, somehow pushing its way into metal, and FlameBot instantly grew as Kat teleported out.

"NOW I'LL BURN DOWN THIS WHOLE CITY!!!" FlameBot said with evil glee.

"We need Astro Megazord power!"

  
Meanwhile, as this fight began, Tommy and Kimberly appeared, helmets back on, inside Kat's research lab in the Darkhaven Corporation Building.

"Are you sure this is where Kat's kept you?" Tommy asked her, and Kimberly nodded.

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Kim asked him.

"We're here to get your memories back."

  
Meanwhile, the Astro Megaship transformed into the Astro Megazord, which drew its blaster, ready to engage FlameBot.

"Let's hope this old thing can make it through the battle!" Andros told them.

It blasted FlameBot a few times, but FlameBot got out of the way of the last few and sent a spray of fire at the Astro Megazord, sending it to the ground in a heap.

"We need a plan!" T.J. yelled to the others.

"Let's try bringing out the shield and using it to deflect the fire!" Ashley suggested.

"Great idea!" Andros replied.

As the Astro Megaship got back up, it pulled out its shield just as FlameBot sprayed the MegaZord with fire again. And indeed, the shield reflected the fire back at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Andros yelled out, and pulled out the Megazord's saber.

It glowed with awesome power before slicing into FlameBot, then the MegaZord turned and posed as FlameBot exploded into firey ashes.

"Yeah, we did it!" Carlos yelled out.

_But, I wonder what happened to Tommy and Kimberly...._ Cassie thought to herself.

  
Tommy hooked Kim up to the two wires Kat would use to put Kimberly into a state of stasis, in place of normal sleep.

"Hold on a second, Kim." Tommy told her as he typed away on a nearby computer. "I think I've got it."

After a few moments, electricity began running through the two wires and into Kimberly's helmet. Kimberly screamed out in pure agony and pain.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled out, but it was too late to stop the process.

After five agonizing minutes, the wires came out and Kimberly collapsed onto the floor, demorphing. Tommy kneeled down beside her, helping her sit up.

"Kimberly, do you remember?" Tommy asked her.

"I do." Kimberly said, sobbing into his shoulder. "I do, Tommy, and God help me, I've killed! I killed....innocent people....Oh God I can see their faces! It's too much!"

Kimberly buried her head into Tommy's shoulder further as she continued to cry, and the two teleported out.

  
To Be Continued....


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Chap 5 The Corporation: Chapter 5 

Author's Notes: Now am I the master of dramatic suspense, or what? Hehehe. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep new chapters coming, by the way. Also, I think you're over-simplyfying things in some of these reviews. First-off, don't expect things to just suddenly be happily-ever-after now that Kim has her memories back. Expect brooding. Next, I'm not a Kat-hater- the fact that she's the (inital) villain might give you that impression, but I'd wait until we've gotten farther into the story to make such an assumption. Anyway, on with the next chapter!

  
"So Kimberly is the Robotic Ranger, and Tommy's a traitor?" Ashley wondered.

The others shook their heads and sighed.

The five Astro Rangers were on the Bridge of the Astro Megaship, trying to figure things out following the last battle.

"If Tommy was a traitor, why didn't he kill Andros when he had the chance?" T.J. pointed out. "We're missing something here."

"But-" Andros began, but he was cut off by the alarms.

"What is it, DECA?" Carlos asked.

"Another ship is approaching our area." DECA said. "It is attempting to open communications with us. Shall we accept the offer?"

"Open communications." Andros acknowledged.

"Opening communications." DECA said.

  
"Are you sure you're up for this, Kim?" Tommy asked his beloved.

Tommy and Kimberly were on the Bridge of the Green Astro Battleship, dressed in the usual Astro crew garb (Tommy's green, Kimberly's a dark-gray).

Kimberly nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"We need to set things straight." Kimberly told him.

"Alright." Tommy agreed.

  
Back on the Astro Megaship, Tommy and Kimberly appeared on-screen.

"You two." Andros said. "What do you want?"

"We want to set things straight." Tommy said. "First, we don't work for Kat. Kimberly was brainwashed, and I was attempting to reach her."

The other Rangers nodded.

"I don't know, I'm still not sure if I trust you." Andros replied.

"Once again, you're showing the qualities of a good Red Ranger." Tommy laughed.

"Allow us to board your ship, Astro Rangers." Kimberly said, finally speaking. "Perhaps a face-to-face meeting is in order."

"Give us a second." Andros said.

He then huddled up with the other Rangers, away from the screen.

"Should we let them on-board?" Cassie whispered.

"I say we do." T.J. whispered back. "They're former Power Rangers, I don't think they mean us any harm."

"Still, we can't know for sure." Ashley whispered. "They could both be brainwashed by Kat, and this could be a trap."

"We have to trust them." Andros finally whispered. "We give them the benefit of the doubt, and we let them on-board."

The other four nodded and broke the huddle.

"So, have the Mighty Morphin Football Rangers come to a decision yet?" Kimberly said with a slight laugh.

"We have." Andros said with a slight bat of his eyes. "We'll allow you to dock."

_Kat used to talk about Kim, and she never mentioned her being this sarcastic._ Cassie thought. _Almost as if she still has some evil in her._

"Good." Tommy said. "We will begin the docking process."

Andros nodded as the picture faded, then turned to the other four Rangers.

"Well, it's time to see just which side those two are on." Andros told them, and they all nodded.

  
On the Bridge of the Green Battleship, the picture of the Astro Megaship faded.

"DECA, begin the docking process with the Astro Megaship." Tommy said.

"Beginning docking process now." DECA responded.

Tommy turned his head over to Kimberly, who was seemingly staring into space.

_Wonder what she's thinking about._ Tommy thought.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked her.

"I can still see their faces, you know." Kimberly said, not moving her head to look at Tommy. "The mother, silently praying. The father, scared for his family. The young boy, staring into my metallic helmet with defiance. And the young girl, horrified and wanting her mother. I killed.....I killed the parents first, Tommy. I killed them first so I could watch the young boy look at me with hate, and the young girl look at me with sadness. I loved it, Tommy. I loved the hate and the sadness, I reveled in it. And then.....and then I killed them too. I laughed about it."

Tommy didn't know what to respond to this with. After an awkward silence, Kimberly spoke again.

"Everything's not okay."

Tommy finally walked over to her, turned her head around, and kissed her. Deeply, and passionitley. He then hugged her.

"It wasn't you." Tommy told her.

"But it was!" Kimberly said. "I....I can still see....and I can still FEEL....what it was like! It WAS me!"

"We're going to get Kat back for this." Tommy told her. "We're going to make her pay for what she's done to you....to us."

Tommy held Kimberly's head into his chest, then pushed her long, black hair out of the way of her face, and kissed her again.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." Kimberly said. "You saved me- what was left of me. I will love you forever."

"We have docked with the Astro Megaship." DECA said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked her, and Kimberly nodded.

"The Green Battleship has completed the docking sequence." DECA said.

"Thanks DECA." Andros replied, then turned to the others. "So, are you guys ready?"

The rest of them nodded, and after a few moments, the elevator doors opened, and out stepped Tommy and Kimberly.

They walked in with a cold manner that didn't make them look like "the good guys".

"Nice outfits." Cassie said. "Where'd you find Green and Dark-Gary Astro uniforms?"

"They were on the Green Battleship the Phantom Ranger gave me." Tommy said with a shrug.

"So......Kimberly has been released from however Kat was controlling her?" Andros asked.

"I can speak for myself." Kimberly snapped. "And yes, I have. Kat used a device to erase my natural memories and replace them with artifical ones. Tommy brought me back to Kat's lab and returned my natural memories to me."

"So, wait, why is Kat doing all this again?" T.J. asked them. "Do the two of you know?"

"It has to do with the Darkhaven Corporation, a weapons company." Tommy replied. "Kimberly told me that he's recruited Kat to wipe out the Power Rangers. After all, if you needed to kill Power Rangers, who better to ask than a former Power Ranger? But, we don't know why the Darkhaven Corporation wants you dead."

"But Tommy, I heard through the usual sources that you and Kat were a steady couple." Ashley said. "Surely you must know what could have turned her to this."

"I'd rather not talk about." Tommy replied quickly.

"Alright." Ashley said, a bit confused.

"So, the two of you will be joining us, right?" Carlos asked them.

"Yeah, I mean, Tommy's powers are real Astro Ranger powers and Kat created the Robotic Ranger powers based on Astro Ranger technology- so techinically, you're both Astro Rangers." T.J. said.

"You should join us." Andros said, putting out his hand to Tommy. "Put the past behind us."

Tommy looked down at his hand, then turned his back from Andros.

"I don't understand." Cassie said. "Why don't you want to join us?"

"My hands are stained with blood." Kimberly said. "I'm not worthy to be a Power Ranger anymore."

"And I stand by Kimberly." Tommy said, turning back around. "Always."

"We'll use our powers to get our revenge on Kat, but we have no intentions of joining you." Kimberly said. 

"Our intentions are unpure- we're fighting for revenge, not to protect the Earth." Tommy said. "That's your job now."

"If you have no intention of joinig us, why did you come here?" Andros asked them.

"To make this clear." Kimberly responded.

"We will assist you when it is beneficial to us." Tommy clarified. "But we are out for revenge- we don't care what happens to the Earth. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Andros responded.

As Tommy and Kimberly turned to leave, he called after them.

"You are traitors!"

Tommy and Kimberly stopped for a moment, but then continued walking, back into the elevator. They turned around from inside it, giving the Rangers one last cold stare, before the doors closed.

  
Kat was standing in front of the young Andrew Darkhaven- dressed, as usual, in a black buisness suit. Kat was wearing one as well, with her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I have called you here to discuss the next phase of our plan." Andrew told her. "Now, I understand that the Robotic Ranger's natural memories were extracted from the database."

"That is correct." Kat said. "I take full responsiblity-"

"Do not waste your breath." Andrew said, cutting her off.

Andrew turned around, facing away from Kat, and put his arms together behind his back. He snapped his fingers and the wall disappered, replaced by huge glass windows, looking out at Angel Grove.

"I have decided to skip the first phase of the plan, and go right to the more important second phase." Andrew said.

"But, the Rangers, they could interfere-"

"Nonsense." Andrew said. "Once we have collected all shards of the Mirai Crystal, the Rangers will not be anything resembling a problem."

"Agreed." Kat said. "I have DrillerBot and some officials in the new BattleArmor I have developed drilling for the first shard on the outskirts of Angel Grove."

"I want you to oversee that operation personally." Andrew told her. "It is imperative that we collect the first shard before the Rangers do."

"Of course." Kat said.

She reached over and picked up the headband, fastening it around her head.

"I will keep in touch." she said, before disappering in a flash of darkness.

Andrew smiled as he looked out at Angel Grove.

"You have no idea what is coming, do you?" he said. "Poor bastards."

  
"Did you find the file yet?"

Tommy shook his head at Kimberly's question. The two were seated in the Bridge of the Green Battleship, both going through computer files.

"Plenty on the Mirai Crystal, nothing on the Mirai Staff." he responded. "Maybe it's not in the database."

"Wait!" Kimberly shouted out. "I think I found it."

Tommy got up and walked over to Kimberly's station, where he leaned over her shoulder.

"The Mirai Staff is an ancient weapon used by the inhabitiants of the planet of Mirai." Kimberly read. "When powered by the Mirai Crystal, it has the ability to send beings to other dimensions. Tommy, this is it!"

"We can use this to send Kat to the darkest of the Dark Dimensions." Tommy said. "According to the file on Dark Dimensions, life there is eternal, and you're subject to eternal torement. Sounds good to me."

"All we have to do is collect the shards of the Mirai Crystal and locate the Mirai Staff." Kimberly said. "I'll beginning scanning for the first shard right now."

"How many shards was the crystal broken into?" Tommy asked her.

"Says here the number was eight." Kimberly responded as she walked over to another station.

_We'll give Kat exactly what she deserves....._ Tommy thought.

  
Meanwhile, the five Astro Rangers were on the Astro Megaship's bridge, trying to figure out what they should do next.

"DECA, are we close enough to the Green Battleship to hack into their computer system?" Andros asked. "See what they're up to."

"Of course, I'll get right on it Andros." DECA responded.

The five Rangers turned to the main, holographic screen in the center of the bridge. After a few moments, a few different files popped up- on the Mirai Staff and the Mirai Crystal.

"What is all this about?" Carlos asked.

"I've heard of it." Andros said. "The people of Mirai had great power over dimensions- and the center of their power was the Mirai Crystal and the Mirai Staff. But the planet of Mirai was destroyed by a meteor shower a long time ago, and the Mirai Crystal and Staff were both destroyed."

"Not according to this." Ashley said. "According to this, the Staff and Crystal both ended up on Earth- with the Crystal broken into five shards."

"So why would Tommy and Kimberly want power over dimensions?" Cassie wondered.

Suddenly, an alram went off.

"Kat, a new robot, and some kind of armored foot soldiers are digging for something on the outskirts of Angel Grove." DECA said.

"What could they want there?" Andros wondered.

"There is a great power level coming from the area." DECA warned.

"You don't think this could be one of those Mirai Crystal shards?" T.J. asked the others. "Maybe that's why Kimberly and Tommy were researching it- because Kat wants it!"

"And they'd want to stop whatever Kat was up to." Carlos said, filling in the blanks. "Well, that's not their job- that's ours!"

"Agreed." Andros said. "Let's Rocket!"

  
From the Green Battleship, Tommy and Kimberly watched all of the events in the Astro Megaship, having hacked into DECA's camera system on the ship.

"One step ahead as always." Kimberly grinned.

"Too bad that when they hacked into us, they left their own ship open to hacking of the camera system." Tommy said. "Well, we're not letting the Rangers get the Mirai Crystal shard anymore than we're letting Kat get it."

"Time to go Robotic." Kimberly said.

"Let's Rocket!"

  
**To Be Continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

The Corporation: Chapter 6 

Author's Notes: Ugh, sorry about the long wait guys. My computer went kablooey about halfway through the original Chapter 6, leaving me with nothing. Now typing this on a new computer (Windows XP officially rocks, by the way), so hopefully we'll be devoid of further problems. Of course, if you REALLY want to motivate me to write more chapters faster, you can always REVIEW! And serious reviews that give me serious feedback, not "omg, u rule, go u". I already know that I rule, thank you very much. Anyway, enough ego-stroking, because Jeebus knows I do that enough already, and on with ze story!

  
" Dig, damnit!" Kat screamed as her BattleArmor-enhanced footsoldiers digged into the dirt outside.

Inside the cave, DrillBot alternated between using his huge, head-mounted drills and his smaller drills that replaced normal hands to dig into the solid rock. As of yet, he found nothing.

Certainly not the Mirai Crystal shard he serached for.

As they continued to search, suddenly the Green Astro Ranger and the Robotic Ranger teleported into the scene. Kat immeaditley tensed up.

"Should have figured the two of you would show up eventually." Kat growled. "Are you still playing the hero game? Because I can tell you, Kimberly is not a hero. Not anymore, at least. She's as bad as they get."

"We're not heroes." Tommy replied angrily. "We're here for revenge. Not to save the world."

"Once we have the Mirai Crystal, you'll see just how bad I can be." Kimberly spat.

Tommy pulled out his Green Astro Saber while Kimberly ran foward. They began cutting and slashing and punching and kicking into the BattleArmor-enchanced workers, taking them out one-by-one. Tommy used his sword, while Kimberly used her speed and enchanced strength, to put the BattleArmored men out of commission.

They stared down Kat, preparing to battle her, when suddenly the five other Astro Rangers leaped into battle, appearing on the other side of Kat.

"Go away." Tommy said quickly. "This isn't your fight."

"We're the protectors of the universe!" Andros said. "It will always be our fight!"

"Go protect somewhere else." Kimberly said. "We have a personal interest here."

"This is our sworn duty, not yours!" Cassie yelled back. "You gave it up!"

"I'd really love to stay and moderate this little debate.....actually, no I don't." Kat said.

She flew up into the air, as the Astro Rangers pulled out their blasters. Five laser shots went off, but all of them reflected off of the shield her headpiece projected, coming back and blasting them down to the ground.

Kat landed a few feet behind the five Astro Rangers, just as DrillBot emerged from the cave holding a glowing white crystal.

"The Miari Crystal shard!" Kat screamed.

"That is coming back with us." Tommy said.

"No way a pair of rogue Rangers are getting their hands on such great power." Andros said. "We're taking that shard!"

"Like hell you are!" Kimberly shouted.

DrillBot growled.

"I'll destroy all of you!"

He pocketed the shard and charged at them. The five Astro Rangers tried to fight back, but were easily knocked down one-by-one with the drills located on his hands, and a final blow with his head-based drill. With all five Astro Rangers down and out, he turned his head to the two rogue rangers.

"Your turn!" he bellowed.

Tommy and Kimberly grinned underneath their helmets. The useless brute really had no idea what he was getting into- and maybe it was time that the other five Astro Rangers learned what power the two rogue Rangers had.

"You go first." Kim said.

Tommy nodded, and leaped into the air in a sommersault, sword drawn, then out-stretched his body, catching DrillBot in the face with his sword. As he landed, he moved as fast as the wind, catching him with sword slash after sword slash, until finally the sword glowed green. With it glowing green, he slashed DrillBot across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

As he held the smoking metal, Tommy moved backwards, allowing Kim to take over. She pummeled him with rights and lefts, then kicks, and as he moved backwards, she concentrated her energies.

"ROBOTIC DARKNESS BLAST!" she screamed.

A huge blast of dark energy came from her hands, tearing through DrillBot and knocking him to the ground, making him nearly ready to explode, and the other five Astro Rangers- and Kat- began to realize just what power Tommy and Kimberly had.

They smirked as they came together, watching DrillBot tear himself off the ground.

"That was way too easy." Kimberly said.

"You didn't even make us break a sweat." Tommy added.

"This is impossiable!" DrillBot bellowed.

That robot tore through all five of us like we were nothing, and then those two tore into HIM like he was nothing. Andros realized. I don't know what will happen if we ever have to fight them both again, as they seem even more powerful than last time.

"DrillBot, use the Mirai Crystal shard to heal yourself and power up!" Kat screamed. "Use the power to destroy the Rangers, then bring the crystal shard back to me!"

With that, Kat teleported away.

"Right!" DrillBot said as he stood up and took out the Mirai Crystal shard.

After a brief moment, the crystal shard went into his stomach. Instantly, he glowed white, and white armor was all over his robotic body.

"I have become Mirai DrillBot!" Mirai DrillBot said.

He raised each of the drills on his hands and white energy came out from them, blasting Tommy and Kimberly to the ground.

"And now, I will show you my true power!" Mirai DrillBot said. "Mirai DrillBot Giant Mode!"

Mirai DrillBot glowed, and then grew into a giant. The other five Astro Rangers looked up in fear.

"We need Astro Megazord power, now!" Andros said.

The Astro Megaship came down from the atmosphere, transforming into the Astro Megazord.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly teleported out.

"Those two are gone." T.J. said. "Probably went back to Tommy's ship."

"Good, then we'll defeat Mirai DrillBot and collect the crystal shard from him." Andros said.

The Astro Megazord lunged foward to intercept Mirai DrillBot, but he drilled into its fists with his hand-based drills, causing the Megazord to stumble backwards a bit, then zapped the Megazord with white energy out of his hand drills, followed by a huge beam with his head drill. The Megazord fell to the ground in a heap.

"We're losing power!" Carlos yelled.

"If this doesn't stop the Mirai DrillBot will destroy us!" Ashley added.

  
Meanwhile, from the Green Astro Battleship, Tommy and Kimberly watched the fight transpire.

"We cannot allow Kat to have possession of the Mirai Crystal shard, Tommy." Kimberly said. "Perhaps it is time-"

"Assist the Rangers?" Tommy asked her. "I'm not sure we can beat the Mirai DrillBot."

"We have to try." Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded, then turned to DECA.

"Activate Green Astro Battlezord transformation!" Tommy yelled out.

"Activating now." DECA responded.

  
The Mirai DrillBot stood over the Astro Megazord, preparing to finish it off, when another form began to descend from the sky.

"What is that?" Andros wondered.

The Green Astro Battlezord landed in the city.

(Author's Note: Picture somewhere in between Tommy's Red Zeo Battlezord from Zeo and Zhane's Mega Winger from Space, and you've got it, only green of course.)

"We've come to destroy the Mirai DrillBot, and claim the Mirai Crystal shard!" Tommy shouted. "Don't try and stop us, because we are the Rogue Power Rangers, and we will extract our VENGEANCE, no matter what the cost!"

The Green Astro Battlezord charged foward, doding some attempted shots with Mirai DrillBot's hand-mounted drills, and punched him in the face, staggering back, then gave him a kick to the sternum. As he staggered backwards, Tommy pressed a green button inside the cockpit.

"Activate the Green Astro Energy Blast!" Tommy yelled.

A small hatch in the center of the Battlezord opened, revealing a green crystal. It glowed, and then sent out a powerful green energy beam. It cut into Mirai DrillBot, and he fell to the ground and exploded. Aftert a brief moment, the Mirai Crystal shard appeared where he once was, and Tommy and Kimberly leaped out of the Green Astro Battlezord.

"They're going for it, come on!" Andros shouted.

"What are we going to do when we get down there?" Carlos asked him.

"Yeah, you saw what those two did to DrillBot." Ashley pointed out.

"We'll figure it out when we get down there, we just can't let them have that shard!" Andros said.

The five Astro Rangers leaped out of the Astro Megazord just as Tommy picked up the Mirai Crystal shard from the ground.

"Stop!" Andros yelled out.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at them.

"Does that ever work?" Kim asked them.

With a slight laugh, the two Rogue Power Rangers teleported back into the Green Astro Battlezord, which transformed back into the Green Astro Battleship as it flew out of the atmosphere.

"Great." Andros said. "They have the first crystal shard. Who knows what they're planning to do with the completed crystal."

  
" They have the first shard!" Kat screamed. "This is completley unacceptable!"

She was inside her command center in the Darkhaven Corporation building, computer monitors and busy workers surronding her.

"Find me that second shard before the Rangers- Rogue or Astro- find it!" Kat screamed. "We must get it first!"

  
Meanwhile, the five Astro Rangers, demorphed, met on the bridge of the Astro Megaship, trying to decide what to do next.

"The Rogue Power Rangers now possess the first of five Mirai Crystal Shards." Andros said to them.

"And Kat still wants the other four." Ashley added.

"Plus, we still have no idea what the Rogue Rangers or Kat want with the completed Mirai Crystal." Carlos added.

"This seems hopeless." Cassie sighed.

"We can't give up." Andros said. "We have to stop both Kat and the Rogue Power Rangers, no matter what they are planning. It's our duty, and unlike Tommy and Kimberly, we're not going to turn our backs on it."

The other Rangers nodded in agreement.

  
In the Green Astro Battleship, Kimberly exited the bathroom in Tommy's bedroom, wearing only a black bathrobe. She laid down on his bed, stretching her legs, as she looked around for Tommy. He was still in his Ranger uniform as he entered his bathroom. Bored, Kimberly began flicking through the channels on his bedroom TV.

"Few things give me any pleasure anymore." Kimberly muttered to herself. "Not since....."

"I don't give you pleasure?" Tommy called from the bathroom.

Perhaps that was a tad loud. Kimberly thought.

"You're the exception to the rule." Kimberly said with a wicked grin.

Tommy emerged from his bathroom dressed only in his boxer shorts.

"I certainly hope so." Tommy said.

With a wicked grin, Kimberly pulled Tommy in towards him.

Maybe they had crossed the line to evil. Maybe they hadn't. But evil or not, they could still find plenty of ways to pass the time.

  
To Be Continued.....


	7. Chapter 7

The Corporation: Chapter 7 

Author's Notes: I'd like to see some more reviews this time, please! And try and make it actual feedback, rather than just "please continue". Thanks. And now, here's chapter 7!

  
A siren went off in Kat's strategic battleroom in the Darkhaven Corpopration building. This siren signaled that the second Mirai Crystal shard had been located.

"Kat, the second Mirai Crystal shard is located at this lake outside of Angel Grove." a female working at a computer said, pointing to a place on the computer map.

"Perfect!" Kat said. "We'll send out HydroBot. HydroBot can turn herself into water itself, and she'll be able to head down into the lake and get the crystal shard without the Rangers even knowing it!"

The female staffer nodded and pressed a few buttons on her computer. After a short moment, a splash of water appeared in the room, which eventually took shape to become HydroBot.

She was a shapely female robot in an almost silver-coated substance, as if she was made out of water that was sparkling with silver glitter.

"I am ready to complete your mission!" she said.

"Good, they will fill you in." Kat replied.

She then turned and stepped through a door into her private chambers- where Andrew Darkhaven, now an old man again, was waiting.

"Andrew." she said, a bit surprised. "What's wrong? Why aren't you still young?"

"The potion wore off." he said as he used his walker to make his way around her bed. "I need your help to retirve the missing component in order for the youth potion to remain stable."

"Where is it?" Kat asked him. "I'll be more than willing to help."

"Well, to be more specific, we'll need the Rangers' help." Andrew told her. "It's heavily guarded and the Power Rangers might be the only ones who can get it."

"How will we get the Rangers to help us?" Kat wondered.

"You'd better come up with something soon!" Andrew said. "I'm not getting any younger!"

Kat nodded as she sat down on her bed and Andrew left through the automatic door.

_What can I do to make the Rangers help me?_ Kat wondered for a moment. That's it! I've got it!

She stood up and rushed out of her room to prepare.

  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in Angel Grove Park. Tommy was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans, while Kimberly was wearing a black shirt that exposed her mid-riff and black leather pants. The two of them were standing in the center of the grassy area, and were stretching out with some kind of karate-like pose.

"Okay, Kim, this is a techinique that the Phantom Ranger taught me." Tommy told her. "It's a techinique mastered on his home planet of Eltare that's designed to increase one's inner strength and help them release their emotions. Hopefully, it can help you deal with your emotional pain."

Kimberly nodded, and began to stretch her left arm outward. Tommy stood behind her and adjusted it, placing it higher.

"A bit higher, Kim." Tommy said. "Like this."

He stretched outward behind her- and then realized he was still holding Kimberly's hand. He turned her around, and the two drew closer to each other.....

But suddenly, their tender moment was interrupted by a bunch of BattleArmor workers send by Kat teleporting in, forming a circle around them.

"Great timing, guys." Kimberly muttered.

"I guess Kat sends her love." Tommy said. "Let's take them out."

Tommy and Kimberly rushed foward, fighting off the BattleArmor-enchanced warriors. Tommy blocked a punch from one on his left, then kicked him backwards to the ground. He then blocked a kick from one in front and leaped foward with a flying kick to his chest. He was momentairly stunned by a punch from behind, but then turned and blocked another kick, then kicked the third warrior to the ground.

Kimberly, meanwhile, grabbed a punch by another warrior and sent him down to the ground with a Judo throw. She then sweep-kicked another one to the ground, and finally finished it off with a dropkick to the third warrior she fought, sending him down to the ground as well. All six BattleArmor-enchanced warriors disappered.

"Too easy." Tommy said.

But then, a message came in through their morphers, from the DECA system on Tommy's Green Astro Battleship.

"Tommy, Kimberly, there are readings of robotic activity at a lake nearby Angel Grove." DECA said.

"Of course, this attack was just a distraction while Kat went for the second Mirai Crystal shard!" Kimberly said. "Sly, I'll give her that."

"Let's get over there." Tommy said. "Let's Rocket!"

"Robotic Ranger Power!"

  
The morphed Tommy and Kimberly teleported off the shore of the lake.

"I don't see anything here." Tommy said.

"Maybe she's in the water." Kimberly said.

Just then, the other five Astro Rangers teleported into the area, and seeing Tommy and Kimberly there, were immeaditley suspicious.

"What are you two doing here?" Andros asked them.

"That's pretty damn simple." Tommy snapped. "We're doing the exact same thing you are."

"For all the wrong reasons." Andros replied. "Go back to your little ship and leave the fighting to the good guys!"

"How about instead of fighting Kat's little robot, we fight YOU?" Kimberly asked them, smashing her fists together.

"Sounds fine to us!" Cassie yelled back.

But before anything could hapen, a huge explosion of energy came from the lake, knocking all seven of the Rangers down. When the dust had settled, HydroBot floated in mid-air, holding the second Mirai Crystal shard.

"Rogue Rangers and Astro Rangers, it doesn't matter!" HydroBot screeched. "I'll eliminate you all now!"

HydroBot threw out her arms and flashes of blue energy came out, hitting into the Rangers and sending them back down to the ground. As they laid there, she flew down, still hovering over the ground, and then rushed foward. She easily made her way through the five Astro Rangers, compleltey wrecking them in hand-to-hand combat, but then came to the Robotic and Green Rangers. Tommy, with the Green Astro Saber drawn, and Kimberly stood side-by-side.

"Robotic Darkness Blast!" Kimberly screamed, and seperated her arms.

A huge blast of dark energy came out and nailed HydroBot, knocking her to the ground. As she stood up, woozy, Tommy leaped into the air, and his Green Astro Saber glowed with green energy.

"Green Astro Slash!" he yelled, and slashed into HydroBot with the glowing saber.

She fell to the ground once again, smoke coming out of the areas where she was blased and slashed.

"You Rogue Rangers are strong....but now I'll be stronger!" she bellowed, and picked up the Mirai Crystal shard.

As the crystal shard glowed white, she pushed it into her body. Her body glowed white also and white armor appeared all over it.

"Feel the power of Mirai HydroBot!" she yelled, and then released more blue energy from her hands, blasting Tommy and Kimberly to the ground.

She then turned around, where the five Astro Rangers were back to their feet.

"You don't scare us!" Carlos yelled.

"Yeah, we'll destroy you just like we destroyed Mirai DrillBot!" T.J. added.

Mirai HydroBot simply laughed.

"You.....or the Rogue Power Rangers?" she said with another laugh. "Pathetic Astro Rangers have become obsolete."

"We'll show you who's obsolete!" the Rangers said. "Rogue Power Rangers, get out of this fight, this is OUR fight!"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other from behind Mirai HydroBot, then simply shrugged.

"If you want to be killed, be our guests." Kimberly said. "We'll be back to pick up the pieces and get the crystal shard anyway, you arragoant fools."

With that, Kimberly and Tommy teleported out.

"They're right, you know!" Mirai HydroBot said, and then she raised her arms into the air.

After glowing all white, she grew into a giant.

"You're all fools!" she bellowed.

"We'll see who the fools are!" Andros yelled back. "Astro Megazord power!"'

With that, the Astro Megaship flew down from the atmosphere, transforming into the Astro Megazord, as the five Astro Rangers teleported into the Megazord.

"Come on!" Mirai HydroBot screamed, and then charged foward.

The Astro Megazord attempted to grab her, but she pushed them backwards, then jumped upwards and kicked the zord across the shoulder, sparks flying and send it stumbling backwards a bit. She then released more blue energy from her hands, sending the Astro Megazord to the ground in a flurry of sparks and explosions.

"We need more power to beat her!" Cassie pointed out.

"Alright guys, transfer more power to the Megazord weaponry system!" Andros said. "We'll take her out with one big shot!"

  
Elsewhere, the Mega Winger flew through space. Inside the cockpit were Zhane and Karone, demorphed and relaxing as the ship was on autopilot.

"Another succesfull mission." Zhane said, leaning back in his chair. "We managed to help the Chinar race of warrios and the Androkan race of androids on the Exokian planet work out a new peace treaty, ending their long war."

"It was a good idea to send an Astro Ranger along to mediate the discussions." Karone said. "Since the Astro Rangers have a lot of respect among both races, one of the few things they have in common. I'm just glad you let me come- Exokian is such a beautiful planet!"

"Anytime." Zhane said, and Karone leaned her head down onto his shoulder, smiling.

Suddenly, however, the ship began to shake, knocking Zhane and Karone from their chairs.

"What was that?" Karone exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'll bring up a visual." Zhane said. He got over to the control panel and pressed a button, as instantly a screen came down from the ship's roof. The screen showed five silver fighterships surronding the Mega Winger, and latching onto it with some kind of glowing black wire.

"Those are Androkan fighters!" Karone said, shocked. "And they've incapacitated this ship!"

"What do they want?" Zhane wondered.

Suddenly, his screen changed from the view outside to the silver metallic head of an Androkan. The Androkan basically looked like a silver version of the Blue Centariuan, without the police-inspired extra things on top. It looked humanoid in shape but was obviously an android.

"Greetings, Mega Winger." the Androkan stated in its robotic, gravely voice. "I am RXN-09."

Zhane suddenly realized who that was.

"You're the leader of that Androkan criminal group, the Andro-xens!"

"That's right." RXN-09 confirmed. "And I have orders from one of our top clients to restrain you and return you to our base on Exokian."

"You can't do this to us!" Karone said. "The Astro Rangers will come and rescue us!"

RXN-09 laughed.

"Not if we threaten to kill the both of you!"

  
Meanwhile, back in Angel Grover, the Astro Megazord stood up, its Astro Blaster glowing with a great deal of the Megazord's power.

"The Astro Blaster has almost all of the Megazord's energy now!" T.J. said. "We need to attack now before she does and takes advantage of our weakened defenses!"

"Right!" Andros said. "Fire the Astro Blaster!"

A white blast of energy came from the Blaster and hit into Mirai HydroBot. However, she was not destroyed, but she did fall to the ground, smoke coming from her wounds.

"She's weakened, we should have enough energy to finish her off!" Ashley said.

"Alright!" Andros said. "Let's do it-"

But suddenly, all of their monitors changed from whatever they were displaying......to the face of Kat.

"Huh?" Carlos said, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Don't underestimate what millions of dollars can do, Black Ranger." Kat said with a slight laugh. "I'd like all of you to retreat, now, transform back into the Astro Megaship, and head back into orbit."

Andros crossed his arms, surprised that Kat would request such a thing but also slightly amused.

"And why exactly would we do that, Kat?" Andros asked her.

"Yeah, in case you've forgotten, you're the enemy." Cassie said. "We don't take orders from you."

"Now you do." Kat said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" T.J. asked her.

"This is why." she replied.

And after saying that, the view on their monitors changed from her face- to an empty room. Well, empty except for Zhane and Karone, sitting on the floor while tied together uncomftorably. Suddenly, RXN-09 walked onto the screen, holding an Androkan Rifle, and then turned to the camera.

"Listen to Kat's orders, or you can say goodbye to these two." RXN-09 said.

And then, the image changed back to Kat.

"Well?" Kat asked them. "Retreat already! If I don't see the Astro Megazord back in orbit in five minutes, I'll instruct my android friend to dispose of Zhane and Karone!"

Kat laughed as the picture faded, just as Mirai HydroBot was starting to pull herself to her feet.

"Well....what do we do?" Carlos asked the others. "We can't just let Mirai HydroBot trash the city."

"We have to listen to Kat." Andros replied. "Until we can find where they have Zhane and my sister, we don't have any other choice."

The others all silently nodded. They pressed a few buttons and the Astro Megazord ascended into the air, transforming back into the Megaship as it did.

  
From the Green Astro Battleship, Tommy and Kimberly watched the events unfold, from the perspective of inside the Astro Megazord thanks to their hack inside of its systems.

"Those are some pathetic Power Rangers." Tommy remarked. "Letting Mirai HydroBot have the city to herself, possiably risking thousands of innocent lives, over two people."

"Hypocrisy at its finest." Kimberly muttered. "So, shall we save the day?"

"There's nothing good on TV, so why not?" Tommy said sarcastically. "And let's get that second Mirai Crystal shard while we're at it. Activate the Green Astro Battlezord transformation sequence!"

The Green Astro Battleship descended from orbit while transforming into the Battlezord, then landed in the city just as Mirai HydroBot was back up and blasting the buildings around her with her blue hydro energy. Tommy sat in the cockpit, while Kimberly was below in the other areas of the transformed zord.

"Time to get that second shard." Tommy said, and then the Battlezord rushed foward. However, Mirai HydroBot blasted it with blue hydro energy, sending it falling backward.

"Nothing to worry about." Tommy said.

But then, there was something to worry about. The Battlezord suddenly transformed back into the Battleship, flying above the city.

"What the hell?" Tommy said, but then was rocked out of his seat by another hydro energy blast.

"A virus sent from the Darkhaven Corporation headquaters has entered our system, and disabled the ability to transform into the Green Astro Battlezord." DECA said.

"Great." Tommy muttered. "Mirai HydroBot is going to destroy the city, and Kat is going to get the second Mirai Crystal shard!"

"Maybe not."

Tommy suddenly looked down, and standing in the center of the park was Kimberly, fully morphed.

"Kim, what are you doing down there?" he asked her through his communicator.

"While you're taking care of that virus, I'll have to take care of Mirai HydroBot." Kimberly said.

"But how?" he asked her.

"Kat included a second mode in the Robotic Ranger powers." Kimberly explained. "Robotic Ranger Super Mode- the power is incredible. However, it requires that I tap into a great deal more of the dark energy that was used to build these powers, and I don't know if I can handle it without losing control. It is a risk that I'll have to take."

Kimberly parted her arms, then looked up into the air.

"ROBOTIC RANGER SUPER MODE!" she screamed.

Her arms began to shake from the sheer amount of power growing inside of her. She glowed with an eeriy dark light, and suddenly grew into a giant. Her entire body seemed to have energy running through it.

"I'll eliminate you!" Mirai HydroBot screamed as she lunged foward towards her.

Kimberly simply raised her huge right hand, and Mirai HydroBot went flying backwards, falling to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mirai HydroBot whined as she got back to her feet.

Kimberly, who had her head looking down at the ground since growing in size, suddenly raised it. The eyes underneath her helmet glowed with dark energy.

"You've just pissed me off." she said simply. "That's not a good thing to do when I'm like this."

Her entire body began to glow with dark energy, which she began concentrating in a ball of it in-between her hands.

"SUPER DARK ENERGY BEAM!" she screamed, and released her arms out, sending out a concentrated beam of dark energy. The beam went right through Mirai HydroBot, and she fell to the ground, exploding.

Kimberly looked around her, and formed an evil smile.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked, trying to communiate with her. "Kimberly?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she raised her arms, releasing dark electricity that made all of the buildings around her explode.

_Oh no, she's losing control!_ Tommy thought. _There has to be something I can do to help her regain it!_

Tommy pressed a button on the Green Astro Battlezord, and a green energy beam hit into Kimberly. After falling on her giant butt, crushing a few more cars and people, she stood up, shaking her head to release the cobwebs.

".....Power Down." she muttered, and shrunk back to her normal size, out of Super Mode.

Tommy, still morphed, leaped down to greet her as she shrunk back down.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Kimberly simply shook her head.

"I killed....hunderds more people. Hundreds more. I'm no better than any of Kat's robots."

"It wasn't really you!" Tommy said, embracing Kimberly. "It was the evil inside of those powers."

Kimberly nodded as Tommy hugged her.

"Touching."

Tommy and Kimberly turned to see Kat holding the second Mirai Crystal shard. While Tommy was trying to help Kimberly regain control, Kat had already teleported in and grabbed it!

"I think I'll take that home as a Kodak moment, along with my nice new crystal shard." she laughed. "Be seeing you soon, lover."

With that, Kat disappered in a flash of black.

"It's okay." Tommy told her. "We still have the first crystal shard.

"No, it's not." Kimberly said, walking away from him. "If you hadn't had to help me get back under control, she wouldn't have that second shard, we would. It's all my fault."

With that, Kimberly teleported out, leaving a distraught Tommy in her wake.

  
Meanwhile, back on the Astro Megaship, the five demorphed Rangers entered the bridge to await Kat's message. Her face soon appeared on the main screen.

"Hello, Astro Rangers." Kat said, greeting them. "I'm sure you want to know what I want."

"No, we don't care what you want." Cassie said. "We want to know where our friends are!"

"All in due time, Pink Ranger." Kat said. "But first, let me ask you something. Do you know of the planet Exokian?"

"Sure." Andros replied. "That's the planet that's inhibited by two sentinet races- the Chinar and Androkan. Zhane and Karone went to help them with a peace treaty. What's your point?"

"Well, I need the five of you to go there and retrieve something for me." she said. "The Royal Gem of the Chinar. It is located on the Great Moutains in the Chinar territory of the planet, and is heavily guarded by the Chinar Royal Guard, lead by the undefeated Chinar warrior prince Deconin. If you retrieve the Gem, I'll order the release of Zhane and Karone."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Ashley asked her.

"Simple- you can't." Kat said. "But you have no other choice. If you don't retrieve the Gem in three days, Zhane and Karone will be killed."

And with that, Kat's face disappered from the screen of the Astro Megaship.

  
**_To Be Continued...._**


	8. Chapter 8

The Corporation: Chapter 8 

Author's Notes: Finally done. Whoo. Please review!

  
The Astro Megaship touched down in a patch of wilderness. It was in the Great Mountains of the Chinar Territory on the planet Exokian. Their goal here was to steal the Royal Gem of the Chinar.

Inside the bridge, DECA let the Rangers know they had landed. It had been a few hours since they left earth.

"I don't feel good about this, at all, guys." said Ashley. "I mean, the Royal Gem has been a part of the Chinar Royal Family for centuries, and the Chinar Royal Family has been a major help in pushing for peace with the Androkan. They've always been a peaceful group, at least for quite sometime."

"I know what you're saying, Ashley, but do we have any choice?" Carlos asked her.

"We could try to locate where the Andro-xens are keeping Zhane and Karone." T.J. said.

"And raid it to get them back." Cassie said, filling in the pieces.

"No!" Andros exclaimed. "It's too risky! If Kat realizes that we're not going to get the Royal Gem for her, she'll just order the Andro-xens to kill Zhane and Karone. I can't......we have to go get it."

"But even if we get the Royal Gem, who's to say that she won't just kill them anyway?" Carlos asked him.

"I've got it!" Ashley exclaimed. "The five of us will attempt to locate the Andro-xens and find Zhane and Karone. While we call upon Kimberly and Tommy to get the Royal Gem."

"Are you joking?" Cassie asked her. "Ask the Rogue Rangers for help? Why would they help us?"

"They used to be real Power Rangers." T.J. said. "I know Tommy will help us. He'll understand."

"Fine." Andros said. "We'll do it."

"What?!?" Carlos asked him. "It's crazy! We can't trust them!"

"We don't have any other choice!" Andros exclaimed. "Whether we like it or not, the Rogue Rangers have much more power than we do. The five of us may not be able to defeat Deconin, the Guardian of the Royal Gem. He's an undefeated warrior prince, remember? Those two, however, will at least be able to put up a fight."

"Andros is right." T.J. said. "We don't have any other choice. Open a line of communication with the Rogue Rangers back on Earth."

  
And a few hours later, the Green Astro Battleship touched down where the Astro Megaship had landed. Only now, it was gone.

"Off to find the Andro-xens." Tommy said from the bridge.

He turned to Kimberly, who was sitting on the bridge with her head down in her knees.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Kim?" he asked her.

She raised her head, and Tommy instantly knew something was wrong. Because on her face was a smile. Not a normal, happy-go-lucky kind- more like a sick and twisted kind.

"Oh, I'm ready." Kimberly said, grinning that sick and twisted grin. "I'm ready for them."

Tommy knew something was up, and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Fine. Never been better!" she replied, as she stood up. "Robotic Ranger Power!"

The dark energy that was now one with her body become apparent, running all over her body as some sort of black electricity. Tommy, who had never actually watched her morph (too busy morphing himself), gasped as the black electricity became her morphing suit. Finally, her helmet formed around her head, completing the morphing process. She rotated her neck, almost as if she was stretching.

"Those powers aren't normal, are they?" he asked her.

"Nope." Kimberly replied. "I don't know how to describe it, but.....I can feel the dark energy running through me whether I'm morphed or not. It's a part of me. The energy flows through my veins. It's how these powers are so, well, powerful."

Tommy nodded, and then pressed 335 on his morpher.

  
A few minutes later, the Green Astro Ranger and the Robotic Ranger were running up a cliff, towards the secret lair where the Gem was kept. Instantly, five Chinar warriors- three male, two female- teleported in front of them.

The Chinar was an ancient race of warriors whose bodies are composed entirely of stone. The males were armed with long swords while the females were armed with a pair of daggers.

The Chinar warrior in the center stepped foward to speak.

"Power Rangers, this area is sacred Chinar territory. Please turn back or we will be forced to engage you in combat."

"That's what I figured." Tommy said.

He drew his Green Astro Saber and ran foward, dueling with two of the male Chinar warriors. He matched their sword strokes easily, and slashed them both to the ground.

Kimberly ran foward at the other male Chinar and the two females. Their slashes seemed to do nothing, and she easily sent them down to the grassy floor beneath them with her superior hand-to-hand skills.

"This is your last chance to surrender and let us pass." Tommy said.

The Chinar didn't respond, and simply ran foward. Tommy ducked his sword strike.

"GREEN ASTRO POWER SLASH!"

His saber glowed with green power as he slashed the first Chinar male warrior in the chest, sending him down to the ground with an explosion, and then leaped into the air and did the same to the other Chinar male he was fighting.

And with all five Chinar warriors down, Tommy and Kimberly continued to run up the steap peek, battling other Chinars- and easily disposing of them- along the way.

  
Meanwhile, the Astro Megaship landed in a metallic forest. Everything- the trees, the ground- was made of a silver-looking metal.

"An artifical world." T.J. said. "It's amazing."

"A long time ago, everything on this half of the planet just died off." Andros said. "Nothing would ever grow here again. No one knows why. Eventually, the Chinar created what we now refer to as an artifical world, and the Androkans were originally created to maintain the artifical side of the planet. However, someone placed a thread of sentient intelligence into the system that controlled the Androkans, and eventually it spread until the Androkans were an intelligent, sentient race- who often disagreed with their former masters. Hence, the wars that have come since then."

The others nodded as they began to exit the Astro Megaship.

"That's quite the story." Ashley said.

"Yeah, it is." Carlos agreed.

They stepped outside, stepping down onto the metallic floor.

"Well, I've had run-ins with both the Chinar and the Androkans before, but I've never faced the Andro-xens before." said Andros. "They are known around the galaxy for their battle skills, especially their leader, RXN-09. I don't know if we can beat him if we are forced to meet him in battle."

"I'm very glad to hear that I am respected."

The Rangers turned their heads- and standing there was RXN-09, flanked by four other Andro-xens behind him, all carrying Androkan rifles.

"Your puny cloaking devices could not hide your ship from our superior sensors." RXN-09 said, as if to explain the shocked looks on the Rangers' faces. "Now, for disobeying Katherine and coming here rather than getting her the Royal Gem....you shall be terminated."

"We'll see about that." Andros said. "LET'S ROCKET!"

The five morphed Rangers then charged into battle, each taking on an Andro-xen- with Andros facing RXN-09. They desperatley tried to avoid the gunfire of the Andro-xens but were usually blasted to the ground before they could get in close enough to do any damage. The five Rangers re-grouped, rolling backwards and standing up together in a formation.

"Astro Blasters!" Andros yelled.

All five Rangers drew their Blasters and fired, but the shots were reflected by some sort of invisiable shield around the Andro-xens. RXN-09 simply laughed in his disturbingly mechinaical way.

"Well, that was pathetic." RXN-09 spoke. "You Rangers are way out of your league."

And the five prepared to fire again and finish the Rangers off once and for all.....when they no longer had guns to fire with.

Because floating above the Astro Rangers' heads.....was Kimberly, fully-morphed in Robotic Ranger powers. She flew above them and released another wave of black energy on the Andro-xens, shattering their reflector shields and knocking them to the ground.

"Since when can she FLY?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

"The powers of darkness and evil are well-beyond your comprehension." Kimberly answered from above, further confusing the Rangers.

She flew foward and downward at once, catching RXN-09 with a cyclone kick that sent him flying backwards into an artifical tree, tearing right through it. He tried to drag himself up as the other four Andro-xens simply looked at her with a look of nothing more than pure shock.

"You....you....who are you?" one of them sputtered.

"The only name you shall know me by.....is The End." she replied.

She landed, and charged up her dark energies.

"ROBOTIC DARK ENERGY BLAST!"

The huge blast of dark energy hit all four of the Andro-exens, and at once they exploded in a ball of flames. The Astro Rangers, meanwhile, looked on in awe.

From behind that, RXN-09 dragged himself back to his feet, and pointed his Androkan rifle at Kimberly. He was nervous, his fingers shaking as he went to pull back on the trigger.

But in a flash of green light, he met the same fate of his comrades- exploding in a ball of flames.

Tommy appeared where RXN-09 had once stood, Green Astro Saber raised into the air. And in his other hand- was the Chinar Royal Gem.

"You got the Gem?" Andros asked him. "What of the Chinar warrior prince, Deconin?"

"Killed him." Kimberly said simply.

"You KILLED the Chinar warrior prince?" Andros said in disbelief. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"He was in our way." Tommy replied. "You asked us to retrieve the Royal Gem, didn't you?"

"And plus, we just saved your asses." Kimberly added. "How about a little gratitude?"

Before the Astro Rangers could further reply, Tommy and Kimberly disappered just as quickly as they had appeared- without giving them the Royal Gem. As they did so, Zhane and Karone came running from the direction of the Andro-xen building.

"How'd you guys get out?" Cassie asked them, just as Andros went and hugged his sister.

"After they watched what those two other Rangers did to RXN-09 and those other Andro-xens, they let us go and ran." Zhane said. "Guess they didn't want to end up in the scrapheap like their leader. Who were those two, anyway?"

"Whoever they were, they sure were powerful." Karone said. "Don't think I would be able to match that power as Astronema on my BEST days."

"Those were the Rogue Power Rangers." Andros replied with a slight sigh as he let go of Karone.

"What do you think they're going to do with the Royal Gem now that they have it?" Carlos asked him.

"I don't know." Andros admitted. "But let's get back to Earth so we can find out."

  
"This is COMPLETLEY unacceptable!" Katherine raged to her various minions inside her HQ. "Those goddamn Rogue Rangers have MY Royal Gem? Who knows that those two loose cannons are going to do with it?"

"According to the report we have, Katherine, the energies the Robotic Ranger are emitting are growing with each battle." a worker at a computer desk said. "Look."

Kat leaned over her shoulder to look at the power levels.

"The only way that could happen would be if Kimberly is accepting the dark energy." Kat said. "Letting it become a part of her. If she's got dark energy inside of her already, she can make the powers grow along with her. However, I don't know what kind of effect that will have on her body or mind. This could be a disaster."

"If her power levels get much higher, Kat, she may become invinciable." the worker replied.

"That's totally unacceptable." Kat said, standing back up and turning around. "We have to figure out a way to stop her and her little boyfriend soon."

  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly stood out on top of a large cliff on the query outside Angel Grove. Tommy raised the Royal Gem in the air, and began chanting something in a strange language.

  
From inside the Astro Megaship, Carlos saw what was happening on the screen.

"Andros, come here, you might want to take a look at this."

Andros walked over and looked at the screen, seeing the demorphed Tommy and Kimberly standing on the cliff.

"What language is he speaking?" Carlos wondered.

And suddenly, everything clicked for Andros.

"That's why they agreed!" Andros exclaimed.

"Huh?" Carlos asked, confused.

"That's Chinar he's speaking." Andros said. "They didn't want the Royal Gem to help us get Zhane and Karone back....they wanted the Royal Gem so they could perform the ritual in order to quickly find and recieve the other three Mirai crystal shards! Get the others- including Zhane, we'll need his help- and come on, we have to get down there!"

  
Tommy continued chanting as the six morphed Astro Rangers teleported into the valley below the cliff. Kimberly saw them and smiled a dark smile.

"TOMMY!" Andros screamed. "You can't do this!"

"I can't? And who's going to stop me?" he asked.

"We are!" Zhane yelled back.

"Really?" Tommy asked him. "Well, I know someone who has something to say about that."

And he began chanting again as the Royal Gem glowed a bright white....and from behind him, Kimberly stepped forward. She leaped down off the cliff- fully demorphed- and stood in front of the Rangers.

"You're not going to stop Tommy." she said.

And with that- still demorphed- dark energy began to run through her. Instantly, she grew, and grew, and grew. Until she was larger than any Megazord.

She looked down at herself, and wondered why her clothes grew with her, but her socks and shoes hadn't. She shook her head, and then looked down at the six Rangers, looking very insignificant and smaller than her little toe.

The Rangers strained their necks to look up at her.

"How....how....how did she do that?" Cassie stuttered.

"I'm going to squash all of you like bugs, and you'll never interfere in our plans again!" she screamed, dark energy still running through her veins.

She rose one giant foot, and prepared to bring it down on the Rangers....  
  
**  
To Be Continued....**


End file.
